Sam s lttle brother (Leah Clearwater Love story)
by Kuroi raion
Summary: My parents Allison and Joshua Uley send me to my big bro Sam, because I was expelled from school (not my fault) and a bonus I a shape-shifter. The cover picture is Leah I know that that isnt the actress that played her, but I want her to look like that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Whatʹs up?

Nameʹs Jack Johnson Uley.  
You can call me Jay-Jay.  
My big bro is Sam Uley and he is five years older.  
I am sixteen and have something like split personality disorder.  
I must wear glasess or sunglasses if I wonʹt I will look at some girls eyes  
and I start automaticly flirt with them. (thats my second personality.)

My favorite: -colors: black, neon, blue, purple and white.  
-food: lassagne,muffins and Cheeseburgers from MCdonald.

Height: 1,75 m  
body type: muscular (packs,...), tan skin  
piercing in left ear.

My parents send me to my brother Sam. In my old school I was the popular bad boy type so my parents send me to my bro ʹcause i got expelled.  
But they donʹt know that I am a shape-shifter. My wolf form  
I have light blue eyes and black hair with blonde highlights,  
I have a dog named Demon. I found him in Alaska three years ago when he was a puppy.  
I play on piano ,violin and guitar. I like to train my body so I am always in condition. So bye ʹcause I must go pack my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mum. Do I have to go to Sam's ? I don't want to go there he has his own family now and what about Demon, please?„ „No Jay-Jay. Listen, you will go to Sam's." „But..." „Don't but me young man, you are going and that's final." „Fine." I ran upstairs and closed the door ,that quick that it almost fell of it's hinges. Almost all my things were packed my books, Instruments and others. All i had to do was pack few clothes and go.I took out my suitcases and started packing my clothes. My notebook MAC ,Ipad and a book with chargers for them came into my Messenger bag. I finished and went to change my outfit:  
I came from my bedroom and went to the livingroom to look for Demon. „Hey. Demon are you packed?" I asked and his ears perked up. He quickly jumped off the couch and ran to our bedroom. I followed him and saw him somehow pull a bag from under the bed. Together we packed Demon's things and took all the bags to the living room. „MOM! We are ready." We got in to the car and went to the airport. I put the dog in a cage and boarded the airplane. About three hours later: I claimed my luggage, Demon and went outside to get a taxi. I got in a taxi and about 30 minutes we came to a stop. I payed the driver and got off with Demon. Sam's house was small, but homey. I went to the door and knocked. In a minute someone opened the door. It was Sam, but he changed he was . . . buff. "Who are you?" "Ow. Sam I am hurt. You don't remember your own lil' bro?" "Jay-Jay?" "Yeah man. I can't believe you forgot your own bro." "And who is this?" he pointed to Demon. "Ah. This is Demon mine buddy and dog in one." "Ok. So what are you doing here?" asked Sam. "What? Our parents didn't call you, did they?" "No. Come in and tell me." I went inside and sat on the couch. "You can start." "Well. . . I got expelled from school." "How?" I sighted. "I was walking to my next class and some total ass molested a girl so I beat him. And they expelled me." Then a woman came from the kitchen. "Oh. A total gentleman. And why do you wear sunglasses? Maybe a black eye?" "What? No! I have a split personality disorder. When I don't have my glasses and didn't take my medicine, keep me away from females eyes." Then Sam took a note of the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. Hey Emily this is my little brother Jay-Jay. Jay-Jay this is my fiancé Emily. "Nice to meet you Emily." "Nice to meet you too Jay-Jay." RING. "Sam the phone rang." Emily told him and Sam stood up. "Emily can you show Jay-Jay his new room?" "Sure. Come Jay-jay." I stood up and followed Emily with my suitcases and Demon. The room was amazing. It has black wall, king sized bed. Its modern and luxury._ How does this big room fit in the small house?_ I though. "So do you like it?" "Yeah." "Ok. You can start unpacking if you want." Said Emily and left. After the ride I was really tired so I just lay on the bed and Demon jumped next to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Sam's pov: **I picked up the phone and asked: "Who is it?" "Hey Sam it's Carlisle Cullen could you please come visit? We want to meet your little brother." "Ok. Wait a minute, I will go see if Jay-Jay finished unpacking." "Sure." I want up the stairs and opened the door to Jack'sroom. When I was in the room Jay-Jay lay on the bed with Demon asleep. So I closed the door to Jay-Jay's room and went to the phone to answer Carlisle. "Uh. Carlisle he fell asleep. We will come tomorrow morning if you don't mind." "Sure." "Ok. Oh, I must go now I need my sleep. 'Cause I am not a vampire. Bye." " Bye." **The next morning: Jay-Jay's pov: **I woke up to the smell of food. It was probably Emily cooking breakfast. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. After taking the shower I went to my suitcases and took some tank top, sweatpants and underwear. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Emily by the counter and Sam at the table. "Good morning." "Good morning, Jay-Jay." Emily and Sam said at the exact moment. "What's for breakfast?" I asked "Pancakes." I sat at the table and grabbed a handful of pancakes." Emily and Sam looked shocked at me. "What?"... I am hungry. I didn't eat yesterday." _'Actually, I ate on the plane, but they don't know about my little secret.' _"Jay-Jay go get dressed we are going to meet my friends." "Ok." I finished eating and went upstairs to my room, to get dressed. I went to my suitcases and got a formal, but modern outfit: /chapter_twilight_story/set?id=63207894 . When I got dressed I took Demon's leash and clicked it to his collar. I went downstairs to meet with Sam. "Wait, why is Demon on a leash? " "Because he is going with me?" "Are you sure? He can always wait here?" "Nope. He is going with me. For sure." "Ok." We went outside and got in his car, and took off, in the direction to Forks. Thirty minutes later the car stopped. And I smelled a too sweet scent. That means only one thing, vampires. I quickly looked at Demon, but he looked like he didn't realise. I tightened my grip on his leash and got out. Before me stood a modern house full of vampires. Out came the entire coven. I looked last time at Demon and he whimpered. 'Uh. Oh. He realised.' I kneeled next to him and whispered into his ear. "It's okay. I won't let them do anything to you." I stood up and made sure that my sunglasses are in place. When they came closer, Demon hid behind me. "Hey. Sam. How are you and Emily?" "Good. So, you wanted to meet my brother." Sam said. "Ah. Yes. I almost forgot." "Ok. This is Jack Johnson Uley, my little brother, Jack, this is Carlisle and his family." "Hi." I said. "Introduce yourself." Said Carlisle. "Hi. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." "I'm Emmet." "Alice." "Edward." "Jasper." "Rosalie, you mutt." "Rosalie." hissed Edward. "What?" asked Sam. ´Uh...oh.´ I thought. "Jack, what is she talking about?" I looked at my watch.

* * *

AN: Sorry I had to finish it here. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Their wolf form isn't so enormous in this story. they are like normal wolfs, but strong so they can beat the vampires. **

* * *

"Oh. Sorry, but I must go." I said and started walking away. "Jack Johnson Uley. Where do you think you are going?  
"I'm going to work. You know the usual." I said as I started walking in the direction of La Push with Demon.  
"What job?" asked Sam. I sighted "Songwriter, singer, everything even dancer."  
"Wait a minute," said Alice, "Are you by any chance John Jackson?" "Yes. I am John Jackson. What would you like?" I asked.  
"Whoa. No need to be so gloomy. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping sometimes. And an autograph please?"  
"Sure," I said, "But I don't have a pen." She quickly ran inside and before I knew it she was before me.  
I quickly wrote my signature autograph and gave it to her with my phone number.  
I started walking in the direction of La Push, but Sam stopped me. "Jack! Don't jump from the theme and tell me, what she meant."  
"Fine. It all started three years ago. I was on a vacation in Alaska. And one day I was walking through forest, when I heard whimpering.  
I started walking in the direction and found a puppy. He was small then, when I looked around I saw how some guys beat him.  
I was so angry that I phased." "What?! You killed people?" Sam interrupted me.  
"No. They weren't humans. They were vampires with red eyes. And that puppy got a name, Demon and lived happily ever after." I finished talking. "Phase." said or more like demanded Sam. "Why?" "So I could see how you look in wolf form."  
"Fine." I said and gave him Demon's leash. "Hold." I didn't want to shred my clothes, so I walked a little farther to the forest.  
I undressed and phased into a wolf with snow-white fur with coal black highlights. I walked out of forest and Demon came running to me.  
'Wait a minute is that a ball in his mouth? Where did he get that?' He put the ball on the ground and then je sat on the ground.  
I took the ball and throw it away so he could chase it. You ask how did I throw the ball? I threw it like a normal dog.  
"Why is your fur white?" asked Sam. 'Because I phased in Alaska.' "Because he phased in Alaska." said Edward. 'Mind reader?' I thought.  
"Yes." answered Edward. 'Ok. Can I phase back now?' "Jack is asking if he can phase back now." said Edward. "Yes." answered Sam.  
I walked back into the forest where I left my clothes. I dressed into my jeans and then Sam yelled: "Jay-Jay come on we got to go home."  
I took my clothes and started walking to Sam. I didn't even finished dressing and he calls me. So I started walking half naked.  
"What's that?" he asked looking at my scar. "A scar from a bullet." "How did you get it?" asked Sam.  
"It's not your business. Can we go now? I'm sure my things have already arrived."  
I said as I walked to the car with Demon and Sam following me. "Bye." I shouted to the Cullens.  
Sam started the car and asked me: "Now that you are in my pack..." I interrupted him. "Who said I was in your pack? Not that I don't want to, but I can't do patrols." "Why?" asked Sam. "Because I have to study and I have a job, where I need to be awake."  
"And why did Alice asked if you are John Jackson?" "Because that's my stage name.  
I uploaded my videos were I sing on YouTube and became famous.  
And my fans know my real name, but they are still calling me John Jackson."  
"Anyway...You are still going to do patrols." "What?! No! I won't be doing patrols. Don't you understand? I can't."  
"You have to It's your work to protect the tribe." "I won't do patrols. If there will be vampires, I will fight, but I won't do patrols." I said and Sam stopped the car, because we were already in front of his house. I got off and looked around if any of my things already arrived.  
To my luck they were in front of the door. I grabbed my instruments, opened the door and took them to my room.  
When all my things were in my room, I called my mother. "Hi. Here is Katherine Uley."  
"Hey, mom, It's me jack. I just wanted to tell you that my things are already and I wanted to ask you.  
When will my bike come? And why didn't you tell Sam that I will live with him and Emily?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. And your motorcycle will come tomorrow, before your school." she said with her sickly sweet voice.  
"What?! School?" "Yeah, you were expelled from your school in California. So I signed you up for La Push-Forks school."  
"So that's Why I had to move here." I was a tually seething with anger, but I didn't show it. "Anyway I have to go unpack. Bye."  
"Bye honney and be good in school." "Yeah. Ok." and I hung up. I started unpacking the first box with a name "books" then came "school things", "music equipment" and others.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to write a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Then came the time to unpack my clothes. I looked around my room to find two rooms. I opened them, one led to a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet. I took my luggage in and unpacked all my clothing. When I finished I took the box with the name "Demons things." I unpacked it and Demon placed his things where he wanted. I layed on the bed when my phone ringed. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Amy. I didn't pick up. "Hey. Jacky. Where are you? I miss you. Please come back. It wasn't like you saw. He was kissing me and... and..." she didn't finish, because I turned off my phone. I took off my glasses, as tears started to threaten to fall. I took all my cameras and instruments and slowly started recording.  
Before I started singing I took off my vest. Then I sang the tears started to fall.  
Then I finished and stopped recording. I then put everything together. ThenI published it on YouTube.  
I turned the computer off and started playing with Demon. About three hours later it was seven pm.  
"Jay-Jay! Come here." Sam yelled probably from livingroom. I started walking dow. the stairs, when I heard that the TV was on and news were going. I was already in the livingroom, when the moderator said: "Jack Johnson Uley or as you know him John Jackson saved a life one week ago, as he went shopping. It was a compicated situation, where a girl was attacked by her ex-boyfriend, who had a gun.  
John saw it and rqn in front of the girl. The man shot and the bullet hit John. But don't worry John is okay.  
John stood up and when the man was still shocked, John attacked hm. John was shot into his stomach. He is okay. The girl called an ambulance while Joh. Stood with his hand on the wound. We got the information only yesterday and today there's a new information.  
Girls you should be happy, because John Jackson is single. How did we found out? He recently posted a video, a song, sang by Ne-yo, So sick.  
In this video as he started singing he was crying. In the description he wrote: A hard break up. She was in a bed with my now ex-bestfriend. ..."  
"What does It mean? Is it true?" Sam interrupted the moderator. I nodded.  
"Aww. I am going to make dinner." Emily said and hugged me. Emily made dinner and we ate it. It was 9:30 pm.  
"I am going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight." both Emily and Sam said. I went to my bedroom and jumped on my bed.  
Then I remembered that I didn't change. So I changed my clothes to pj's and fell asleep.

**The next day, morning:** 'Ring Riing' my clock rang, but I ignored it. "Jay-Jay! Wake up! You're going to school." Sam yelled.  
I stood up and went to shower. I was so tired that a shower didn't wake me up.  
I went into my walk-in closet and I didn't even finish changing as Emily yelled from downstairs that breakfast are ready.  
I quickly put on some sweatpants and ran downstairs. "Good morning" I said as I sat down. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Waffles." Emily said as she put a plate in front of me. I quickly ate and ran to my room to change my outfit: twilight_story/s... .  
I ran downstairs and went out. My bike: Yamaha_YZF-R125 ,was outside waiting. Twenty minutes later, I finally found the school and parked my bike and went inside to find the office. I found it and knocked on the door. "Come in." came from the other side of the door. I opened the door to see a lady sitting behind the desk. "Hello. I'm new here. Name's Jack Johnson Uley." "Oh. Sams brother... Here is your locker number your shedule and the paper your teachers have to sign." "Ok. Bye." I walked out and the hall was full of students. They stopped what they were doing only to look at me. I tried ignoring them and went to the locker.  
I took my books that I will need and went to my class. In the class stood the teacher near the table.  
Some students were already here. Soon more students came and I sat in the back.  
"Students we have a new student. His name is Jack Johnson Uley." the teacher introduced me and the class started.


End file.
